No puedo
by Javi kagamine
Summary: Castiel no aparece durante varias semanas y Dean empieza a cuestionarse varias cosas de su vida. Warning yaoi, Destiel, DeanxCastiel.


Hola a todos este es el segundo fic que escribo solo quiero decir que otra ves será uno de slash que es parecido al yaoi solo que son de películas o series de televisión, no soy gran fan de Supernatural pero espero que les guste, si no les gusta el género chicoxchico por favor salgan de este fic. DeanXCastiel, Dean Seme Castiel Uke

-a- significa dialogo del personaje

-"a"- significa pensamiento del personaje

Sentimiento Oculto

Castiel estaba a unos pasos de la cama donde dormía Dean silencioso y viendo cada fracción del cuerpo que yace en la cama a su enfrente, a pesar que nadie lo escucho entrar de cierta manera Castiel quería que supieran que el estaba en el cuarto así Dean podía reclamarle por que no había aparecido en 2 semanas.

Castiel lo estuvo viendo hasta que con su mano empezó a agacharse más lento hasta que casi pudo tocar el rostro de Dean, pero… Dean se movió para acomodarse mejor eso hizo que el ángel apartara al instante su mano y lo acomodara a su pecho.

-"No debo pero…."-

El ángel al instante salió fuera de casa y se fue a alguna parte a pensar.

Dean abrió los ojos y vio toda la habitación pudo haber creído que otra vez que Castiel invadía su espacio personal pero el no estaba allí lo que era raro por que ya pasaron 2 semanas desde la última vez que lo vio, ya levantado no podía recuperar el sueño fue a la nevera agarro una cerveza y en una silla frente a la ventana observando la luna y pensado acerca de su vida, que esta pasando en el mundo, que estaba hace Castiel cuando se va todo.

-Que haces-Esa frase hizo que Dean volteara hacia atrás donde estaba Sam que parecía haber salido del baño.

-eso mismo te pregunto-

-yo fui al baño, ¿pero tu que haces a esta hora?-

-pensando- Dijo al momento de voltearse y beber un sorbo de su cerveza.

-otra ves se te fue el sueño-

-tu que crees-

-entonces ¿en que piensas?-

-Cuanto tiempo crees que van a seguir haciendo esto-

-¿haciendo que?-

-¡todo, nunca has pensado en tener una familia quedarse en un solo lugar!-Al momento de pararse y ver a su hermano de frente.

-¡claro que si ambos tuvimos familia pero tu como yo sabemos que eso no es posible ya que si alguna persona se acerca puede pasar por lo que hemos pasado!-La charla cambio drásticamente pero esa pregunta le golpeo en el corazón a Sam por recordar lo que había pasado.

-¡También lose pero…-Dean no pudo terminar la frase y se volvió a sentar en la silla y darle la espalda.

-También lose y lamento haberte recordado eso, ambos perdimos mucho pero…..aun así yo todavía lo deseo-Lo último que dijo se escucho melancólico, Sam sabía lo que le pasaba y pensaba decirle algo de consuelo pero el lo detuvo diciéndole:

-solo vuelve a descansar-Con una vos quebrada y vacía, Sam sabia que el necesitaba estar solo se dio la vuelata dejo a su hermano y regreso a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente

Los dos hermanos se encontraban en un pueblo que había rumores de demonios que robaban niños, así que los hermanos al amanecer partieron y empezaron a recaudar información para saber que demonio es:

-Entonces que demonio es- mientras cargaba la escopeta

-según los aldeanos todos los niños desaparecidos los últimos que los vieron dicen que cada niño fue al bosque o vive cerca- mientras trataba de encontrara al demonio en un libro que sostenía

-entonces-

-aquí esta es una sirena que atrae a los niños a su casa les da dulces y luego se los come- mientras señalaba el libro –también dice que solo pueden los niños encontrarla o un adulto que sea guiado por un niño -

-y que tal si seguimos a aquel- señalando a un niño caminando dentro del bosque

Los dos hermanos lo siguieron con cierta distancia mas y mas adentro del bosque

-No veo que se dirige a ningún lugar- mientras volteaba a ver a su hermano detrás del árbol donde vigilaban al niño

-oye hueles eso-

-hule como a galletas-Los dos se voltearon otra vez y vieron que de repente había una casa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos donde el niño pareció entrar

Los dos hermanos por supuesto entraron a la casa

Dentro de la casa estaba una mesa enfrente de la cocina donde había galletas y en el horno estaban otras cocinándose, y en pasillo a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta estaba el niño inconsciente.

-Está bien todavía tiene pulso- dijo sam con su mano sobre el cuello del niño

-voy por ella- dijo mientras caminaba al las escaleras

-¡Dean¡- al voltearse su hermano estaba en el piso sangrando del pecho

-¡¿Qué te paso?- tratando de detener el sangrado

-¡eso no importa se llevo al niño!-

Dean corrió a la puerta vio como una mujer corría con el niño sobre su hombro con el arma le apunto al dispara solo parece que se cayó el niño rodo unos pasos a delante iba ir a recogerlo pero se dio cuenta que algo en los pies hizo que no se moviera, la mujer parecía que todavía se movía aun estaba viva se estaba moviendo hacia el niño.

-¡maldita sea!- sus brazos también estaban paralizados

La mujer se acerco al cuello del niño en gesto de devorarlo, Dean trataba desesperadamente de mover alguna parte del cuerpo, no pudo mirar como mataba al niño solo cerro sus ojos, pero sintió que un viento lo atravesó a su lado, al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta Castiel tenía a la mujer agarrada con un brazo y con la otra tenía un cuchillo de sangre.

Castiel estaba sosteniendo mientras lo ponía debajo de un árbol y veía si no tenía ningún rasguño después de inspeccionarlo se disponía a marcharse pero:

-¡castiel!- no se volteo pero Dean pudo moverse después de que la mujer murió, Dean lo estaba agarrando c con una de sus manos para que no escapara-¡donde has estado estas 2 semanas!-

-eso no te incumbe- dándole la espalda todavía-por favor déjame ir-

-No, tienes que responderme muchas preguntas pero más que nada Sam esta herido-

-ya lo ayude, así que por favor déjame ir o tendré que hacer caso de la fuerza- eso ultimo hizo que tratara de asomar menos su rostro

Dean estaba molesto de tanto misterio solo quería respuestas -¡Mírame cuando estemos hablando!- al decirlo lo volteo a que los dos se miraran frente a frente, Dean nunca se había dado cuenta que castiel tenía unos hermosos ojos color grises azules (la vedad nose de color son pero es lo que pienso que son) Por un momento los dos se quedaron observándose, mirándose, viéndose, fascinándose y conociendo cada fracción de la cara del otro solo por un segundo, los dos parecían que estuvieran embobados o en un trance hipnótico pero solo duro unos segundos Castiel reacciono y Dean pudo jurar que su cara justo al despertar era una perturbada, triste, asustado como si algo lo agobiara, como si algo malo paso, pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir observándolo rápido Castiel se volteo.

- Si me necesita estaré cerca – al momento de zafarse del agarre de Dean y en un momento ya no estaba, desapareció.

Dean se quedo desconcertado por lo que paso, Castiel actuaba extraño, sintió como si quisiera salvar al niño además lo reviso de que no tuviera ningún rasguño y parecía preocupado, de que no quería ver su cara pero lo que más le desconcertó fue que al voltearlo vio sus hermosos ojos y algo en su interior empezaba a nacer y también que parecía que mostrara emociones hmanas.

-"Podría ser que…

Continuara.

¿Como les pareció?, por favor dejen reviws o comentarios, tips o lo que sea yo con mucho gusto lo leeré, y para aclarar no conozco muy bien a supernatural asís que si tengo errores de demonios o cosas que hace Castiel por favor perdónenme.

Adios.


End file.
